


Thank you, Ma'am

by FoxFire413 (bubblebaths_n_books)



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Non-Consensual Spanking, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblebaths_n_books/pseuds/FoxFire413
Summary: After a long week of work, Tora comes home to his girlfriend, Poppy. A disagreement leads to a rash decision on Tora's part and an angry Poppy.Will Tora lose the best thing in his life...or will Poppy give him a taste of his own medicine?*This was originally going to be a one-shot, but I decided to stretch it out into a few small chapters. Hope it isn't too short to be enjoyable!*
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 47
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Midnight Poppy Land or its characters. Please check out the series by Lilydusk on Webtoon app or online.

**Chapter 1**

Tora groaned as he shut the front door of the apartment behind him. It had been a long day and an even longer week. Vincent had ridden him hard with clan business and he had found little time to relax. Now though, he was home and was looking forward to unwinding.

Music blared from the kitchen, along with the sound of dishes being cleaned. Poppy. She had said she would stay at his place with him this weekend, but he had gotten so wrapped up in work he had forgotten. Tora sighed and rolled his neck to release some tension. Not that he wasn’t thrilled to see Poppy and have her here, but her particular brand of peppy-outgoingness was still new to him, and he needed to be in the right frame of mind for it.

As he walked into the kitchen, Tora was struck with the sight of Poppy dancing along to the radio in snug black yoga pants and one of his large black t-shirts. The shirt hung to nearly her knees and swallowed her tiny frame.

“Nice outfit”, Tora chuckled.

“CHEESE AND RICE”, Poppy screamed as she whirled to face him. “You scared me! Why are you so dang quiet!?”

“Tool of the trade, sweetheart.”

“Well...I guess that’s true enough. But my heart is still beating out of my chest!”

“Maybe if ya turned the music down a bit ya woulda heard me comin’”, Tora huffed as he slumped onto one of the stools at the table.

“Oh ho ho, Mr. Grumpy Gus doesn’t like my music, eh?”

Poppy reached over and cranked the volume dial up and began dancing about giggling. She twirled her long ponytail around like a helicopter blade and turned so her backside faced Tora. She then began swaying her hips and shaking her ass in his face.

When the pop song ended and the station went to commercial, Poppy straightened up, laughing at her own antics, to find herself alone in the room.

“Hey! Where’d you go?”

She walked down the hall a bit further into the bedroom, just in time to catch Tora pulling a fresh shirt over his head.

“You left during my show,” Poppy mock pouted at him.

“I’ll catch the next one.”

“Man, you’re in a sour mood today. Work suck?” Poppy closed the distance between them and leaned into Tora’s firm chest.

“Yes, and I’m exhausted.” Tora wrapped one arm around her gently, but the other rubbed gentle circles on his own temples.

“Would you prefer I leave and give you some alone time?”

“No, of course not, I want you with me,” Tora tried to smile down at her sweetly, but feared it probably came out more like a grimace.

“Great! Cause I wanna play you this song I heard today.”

“Come on, Bobby, just gimme-” Poppy never slowed down speaking enough to even hear Tora.

“It’s by this new artist out of England...or was it Sweden?”

“Oi, Bob, did you-”

“Plus, it’s got this amazing base line that’s totally great for shaking your-”

“POPPYLAN!!!”

Poppy jumped and fell silent at his roar. She stared bewildered at his tone and his reaction to her wanting to play him a song.

“Christ...just gimme a minute to settle in and decompress before you start planning my evening,” Tora sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. He didn’t mean to yell at Poppy. He was just over sensitized and drained from work, but that didn’t excuse it. He straightened up and prepared to apologize, but Poppy spoke first.

“Look, if I’m such a bother, I’m just gonna go.”

“Don’t act like that, come on, don’t go.”

“Act like what!? Like my boyfriend isn’t being a huge jerk?”

_Jerk? JERK!? Did she just call me a jerk for asking for some peace after a week in hell?_

Tora’s heckles were raised now and the gloves were off whether he wanted it to happen or not, there was no leashing the beast now.

“Stop acting like a fucking child, that’s what! I ask for one simple thing and ya can’t stop ya stupid dance party for five seconds! And that makes me a jerk? I don’t think so, sweetheart.”

“I am not acting like a child, it’s called being happy! And if I wanted to act like a child, I would!” Poppy crossed her arms over her chest, looking every bit the petulant child she was claiming not to be.

Tora leaned toward her from his seated position on the bed and growled, “and if ya wanna act like a child you’ll be treated like one. Now, lay off.”

Poppy stomped her foot and pointed a dainty finger directly in Tora’s face, “Ugh! How dare you! You have no right to act like you’r-”

Before either of them knew what was happening, Tora grabbed the hand out of his face and pulled her face-down across his lap.

“Ya wanna act like a child? Fine, then we’ll deal with this in childish terms.”

With that he brought his massive hand down hard on her leggings-covered backside. The smack reverberated around the room, followed closely by 3 more loud cracks. Poppy was so shocked at the turn of events that it took several more whacks before the burn of the spanking began to permeate her mind. Tora was relentless with the punishment, and Poppy quickly burst into tears as she struggled to cover her bottom.

At the sound of her sobs, the red haze cleared Tora’s vision and he realized what he was doing. He stopped immediately and went to sit Poppy up and wrap her in an embrace.

“Poppy, sweetheart, I’m so sorry, I dunno wha-”

Poppy scrambled out of his grasp and turned an accusatory glare his direction.

“Don’t...touch...me. And don’t you dare...call me sweetheart right now!”

With that, she whirled around, ran across the hall and locked herself in the bathroom with a slam of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Midnight Poppy Land or its characters. Please check out the series by Lilydusk on Webtoon app or online.

**Chapter 2**

  
  


_Oh God. What the hell did I just do?_

Tora gaped at the closed door across the hall in stupefied horror. Glancing down at his reddened palm he still couldn’t believe it. Tora might be a thug, but he had never raised a hand to a woman. Not that what he had just done could truly be considered in the classical sense of “raising a hand”, but he doubted Poppy would agree at the moment.

He had completely lost himself in his anger. Something he had promised himself he would never do with her. Poppy was not part of the clan, or even part of the dirty underworld to which he belonged, and didn’t deserve any of the backlash that came from those things.

Tora pulled himself up and walked quickly across the hall. At the bathroom door he tried the handle and found it locked. Inside he could hear small whimpers and sniffles. He laid his forehead against the door.

“Bobby, can I come in?” When he was met with no answer he tried again, ”come on, please open the door and let me apologize.”

Inside the bathroom, Poppy had pulled the yoga pants down her legs to reveal her backside to her view in the mirror. The bottom curve of both cheeks was red and splotchy. There was no permanent pain, but Poppy could feel heat radiating from the abused area. She hopped up and sat on the cool granite counter top, just as Tora spoke again through the door.

"Please open up, I didn't mean to hurt ya...I just got angry and lost my head for a second. Please, Poppy, just let me see ya."

Poppy continued to reign in her tears, but refused to answer him just yet. She couldn't trust that she wouldn't say something she didn't mean while she was angry. Even if she was mad at Tora, she would never want to use words against him.

She heard a long, shuttering sigh and then the sound of Tora sliding his large frame down the door. 

"I'm not goin' anywhere Pops, I'll be sitting here til you're ready to talk."

* * *

  
  


After a while, Poppy ran out of things to keep her preoccupied. She had washed her face of tears, pulled her hair up in a new ponytail, and even refolded the towels in the linen cabinet. She knew she couldn't avoid Tora any longer.

She listened at the door for a moment, and hearing silence, decided he had probably moved to another room. That was fine with her, she was still angry with Tora and would prefer to just go get a good night's sleep after today's ordeal.

Poppy pulled the door open and squealed when Tora fell backwards into the bathroom. He must have fallen asleep against the door while waiting, and was dumped backwards unceremoniously onto the floor at her feet.

"Oh, Tora are you alright!?"

He blinked up in surprise at her abrupt reappearance, but quickly rolled over to look at her right-side-up. Tora spoke rapid fire as he scrambled to his feet.

"Bobby, Christ, are ya ok? I'm so sorry I spanked ya. I should never have done anything like that to ya, I was just so tired and agitated and I snapped. I'm so sor-"

"Tora," Poppy placed her hands over his mouth to halt his speaking. "I'm not interested in your excuses."

"But ya gotta let me apologize! Ya gotta know I never want to hurt you. You're the best thing I've got goin' for me, ya gotta let me fix this."

Poppy dropped her head in her hands and teared up again. How could he make her so angry and warm her heart at the same time? Her love for him made her dizzy sometimes.

"Tora, I just wanna be alone for a little while. I'm gonna go back to my-"

Tora's jaw clenched so hard Poppy swore she heard teeth grinding.

"You're leaving me?"

The sadness in his voice nearly had Poppy crumbling and pulling him into her arms. Instead, she placed a hand to the side of his face.

"I'm not leaving you, I just don't particularly want to be around you right now. I'm tired and angry and just want to get some sleep."

"You can have the bed, I'll sleep on the couch, just stay here please."

Tora was nearly pleading, and despite Poppy's urge to flee, this was where she belonged.

"Please don't leave, sweetheart. Just stay, I promise I'll make it up to you."

Poppy shoved away from him then and madly began stripping off her yoga pants.

"I told you not to call me that, right now! Just because I'm staying doesn't mean everything is back to normal. I don't feel particularly "sweet" either."

As she crawled angrily into his bed in nothing but his t-shirt, Tora couldn't help but notice the rosy colors on her ass. He rubbed the back of his neck, relieved she was staying, but knowing he had his work cut out for him tomorrow in trying to make it up to her.

"Ya know, that shade of pink looks real nice on ya," Tora smirked, trying to lighten the situation. He narrowly dodged the pillow hurled at his head. "I'm sorry. Are ya sore? Need me to rub it?"

"If you're gonna tease me, I'm going home!"

Tora sat on the edge of the bed to prevent her storming out, and just to be closer to her.

"I'm not teasin', rubbin' takes the sting out. Plus you've got a damn fine ass, sweet...errr, Bobby."

"Your flattery will get you nowhere, you big thug. And how would you know about rubbing it? Spank defenseless women often, do you?"

"I'd hardly call you defenseless. You were every bit as riled up as I was before I popped ya. And I know about rubbin' it cause I've had my own ass busted before."

"You? You were spanked before?"

Tora let out a small laugh at Poppy's bewildered face.

"Well, yeah, even I was a kid once too, Bobby."

"But I thought Vincent raised you," Poppy asked cautiously, this subject always made her uneasy.

"He did. I've told ya about some of his crueler tortures, but when he first took me in, a good thrashin' was all it took to keep me in line. But I quickly got bigger than he was and he had to come up with new methods of control."

Poppy looked down at her lap and tried not to get lost in the sad thoughts of Tora's lost childhood.

"Hey," Tora lifted her chin with his fingers, "don't go there. That's the past, and I'm sitting here with you now trying to grovel."

Against her intentions of staying angry, Poppy leaned her face into Tora's hand.

"I know, and I'm still angry, but I love you, Tora."

"I love you too, Pops."

Tora leaned to kiss her and was surprised to be allowed in. He nibbled her lower lip softly and poured his heart into an apology kiss. Poppy pulled away first.

"Easy tiger...I love you, but you're still on the couch tonight."

With that, she rolled over and pulled up the covers, giving Tora her back.

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Midnight Poppy Land or its characters. Please check out the series by Lilydusk on Webtoon app or online.

**Chapter 3**

  
  


Tora couldn’t sleep. He was exhausted, but he tossed and turned thinking about Poppy and what he could do to earn her forgiveness. Sure, they had previously had arguments and disagreements, but this was the first time she had sent him away. That was what worried him. Usually, if they argued, they were able to take a step back and eventually reconcile. This time he had really messed up.

After Poppy had rolled away from him, he had tried coaxing her to at least talk to him a little more. She had remained silent. He had puttered around the bedroom for a little while, hoping to garner her attention, but to no avail. So after a while, he went and made himself a bowl of cereal and resigned himself to the couch.

He had played video games, which only served to aggravate him more when he did poorly due to lack of concentration. He tried playing his guitar, which usually served as one of his better relaxation techniques, but every song he found himself playing was somber and about heartbreak and just made him feel worse. So he'd decided to go check on Poppy.

Tora had poked his head into the room and found Poppy sleeping peacefully. She was on her stomach, and Tora’s heart gave a lurch at the thought that he’d made her too sore to rest on her backside. Any thoughts he’d had about sneaking into bed to cuddle her ended with that thought and he had closed the door and returned to the couch. 

So here he was, hours later, still torturing himself.

_ What if she never fully forgives me? Even if she did end up staying tonight, will she leave tomorrow? Have I ruined everything? _

Tora’s chest constricted and he felt near tears as these thoughts plagued his mind. He rolled over and punched his pillow. He felt so helpless that he even pondered texting Quincey to ask for advice. However, after considering that Quincey would probably give him a severe tongue-lashing and then side with Poppy, he decided against it.

He pulled out his phone and started scrolling through the pictures on his camera roll. Almost all of them contained Poppy. Some of the shots were of the two of them together, but the majority were just of her. Pictures of her smiling at him, pictures of her covered in paint and engrossed in the canvas in front of her, a few of her asleep, and one of her coming out of the shower with a tiny towel held in front of her. Tora loved this one. He had caught her mid-laugh as she did a sexy tease for him, without actually exposing herself from behind the towel. After he had captured the image, he had carried her to the bed and made love to her for the rest of the evening.

The phone screen blurred in front of him. Hot tears spilled down the side of his face as he considered the fact that he may never get to experience that joy with Poppy ever again. His heart ached and he felt emptier than he had in years. He rolled over to face the back of the couch and clutched a pillow to his chest. He hated this feeling, and refused to believe he had lost her completely. He would do whatever it took to win back her favor. Tomorrow he would fix this, tomorrow he would get her back. 

Tora drifted to sleep thinking of ways to save his relationship.

  
  


\------------------

  
  


Poppy had waited in patient silence for Tora to leave the room. Just because she loved him, and despite his tragic backstory, she was in no way ready to forgive the fact that he had spanked her. So she feigned sleep, and ignored his fumbling about the bedroom, until he had finally left her alone and moved to the living room.

She immediately rolled over on to her back to stare up at the ceiling. Her thoughts strayed to the fact that while she was aware of a mild tingling sensation, her backside was no worse for the wear after the spanking.

_ A spanking!?  _ She could still hardly believe it had even happened. And it hadn’t been a sexy one either, like in the bodice-ripper novels she liked to read. She’d always imagined getting a spanking from a man would be sexy and sensual and lead to long bouts of erotic love making. But, she hadn’t consented, he’d used it as a weapon, and taken all her control away.

Would she have actually enjoyed a spanking if it were to happen under the right circumstances? If they had agreed on the terms and been on the same page, would she have viewed the experience in a different light?

Poppy thought back to the incident. Tora hadn’t hit her particularly hard. He had held her securely against him, across his muscular thighs. While the smacks had certainly stung, she couldn’t deny that after the shock had worn off, she had become acutely aware of the area between her legs and the intimate reaction the warmth and vibration of the spanking had created in said area. She’d been too angry at the time to notice this reaction, but now recalling the encounter had her pressing her thighs together.

Deciding she could use this as an opportunity for stress relief, Poppy snaked her hand down under the covers and found herself wet and ready. She began swirling a soft finger over her sensitive bud through her lace underwear. The other hand reached around and palmed one of her ample butt cheeks. She could imagine the sound of skin slapping skin. A soft, pale hand smacking against taught, olive muscle. Grunts and groans of pain, mixing with sexual moans, as pain and pleasure mixed.

She slid her hand inside her underwear and rubbed and probed fast and methodically. Her vision danced with stars as she found her release and came down on a wave of pleasure.

_ Did I just come from fantasizing about a spanking?  _

She had. More so than that, she had reached her peak while fantasizing about spanking Tora! Poppy didn’t know where that had come from, but a plan for how to best make Tora earn his forgiveness began to build in her mind.

Content after orgasm, Poppy rolled over to dream about tomorrow, and the lesson Tora was about to learn.

  
  


\---------------

  
  


The next morning, Tora woke unrested but determined. Today was a new day, and today he would earn Poppy’s love and trust back.

He went immediately to check on Poppy. There’s no way she could have left the apartment without him knowing, but he still heaved a relieved sigh to find her still sleeping in the bed. Closing the door softly, he went across the hall to take a long, hot shower. He’d been too preoccupied last night and still had the grime of work coating his skin. So he stripped down in the bathroom and settled in under the steamy stream of water.

After a long while, when he felt sufficiently revived and void of the previous day’s endeavors, he shut off the water and stepped out. Toweling his long hair dry, he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked back to the bedroom.

He opened the door quietly so he didn’t wake Poppy, but to his surprise, the bed was empty. Tora had a flash of panic before spying a small note placed on a pile of clothes on his desk chair that had been dragged to the center of the room. He walked over and grabbed the small scrap of paper.

  
  


_ “Tora, _

_ I’ve run back to my apartment to grab a few things.  _

_ Don’t worry, I’ll be coming right back. _

_ Here are a couple things for you to wear. _

_ Please, put on your uniform and have a seat. _

_ I expect you to be waiting for me like a good boy when I return. _

_ -P” _

  
  


A bit taken aback, Tora was nonetheless relieved that Poppy said she would be back. Tora picked up the stack of clothes to find a black tank top and his grey joggers.  _ No underwear, eh?  _ Tora smirked to himself. Poppy loved him in his sweats without anything else beneath them. She always said it drove her wild. 

“Well, well,” Tora chuckled, “today may go better than I thought.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Midnight Poppy Land or its characters. Please check out the series by Lilydusk on Webtoon app or online.

**Chapter 4**

_You can do this. You can do this. You. Can. Do. This!_

“What am I thinking!? I can’t do this!” 

Poppy stood staring at the door to Tora’s apartment. She had left this morning with all the confidence in the world in her plan. Now, upon her return, she was doubting herself. Could she do this? Did she really want to do this? She had never done anything like this before. She was the docile one in every relationship. The lover. The fluffy one. The “sweetheart”.

That thought gave her pause. Since the spanking last night, she had forbidden Tora from calling her his preferred pet name for her, “sweetheart”. At first, she had demanded that because she had felt a disconnect from him, then she continued to refuse it so that it wouldn’t soften her resolve. Now, though...now, he would have to earn back the right. 

Poppy had a lesson to administer and comeuppance to dole out. So she straightened her posture, held her head high and walked through the door.

\-----

Inside, Poppy found the apartment silent. Had Tora read the note and taken her directions seriously? She certainly hoped so, otherwise they were getting into this lesson a lot faster than she wanted.

Poppy walked slowly through the apartment, still trying to work on her confidence. So much hung in the balance. The next little while could make or break their relationship. If Tora complied, she would know he trusted and valued her and could feel good about moving forward just as they had been. But if he refused, or fought her on anything, she would know he didn’t see them as equals and that he valued his own pride over her.

She inhaled a deep breath as she rounded the corner into the bedroom. _Showtime_!

Poppy was happy to find Tora sitting in the chair in the middle of the room, dressed in the shirt and pants she had also left there, playing on his phone. Upon her entry he glanced up from the phone and stood to embrace her.

“Hey Bobby, welco-”

“Sit back down,” Poppy spoke softly, but forcefully, as she set her bag down beside her.

“What?” Tora chuckled, but upon taking in Poppy’s serious face sat back down.

“I’m glad to see you sitting in the chair like I directed. Means, we can start today’s main lesson immediately, without the need for a warm up about following orders.”

“Today’s lesson?” Tora’s dimples appeared in his cheeks as he smiled cheekily. “Is little Miss Poppy ready for some school role play? Didn’t know ya had the naughty schoolgirl fantasy. Good thing ya’ve got me with nothing under these sweats, much easier access.”

“It’s Mistress Poppy to you, actually, my naughty little school boy.” Poppy slowly untied the belt at the waist of her trench coat, dropping it over her shoulders to the floor. Smoothing down the front of her sheer, white blouse and plaid skirt, she bent and retrieved the yellow wooden ruler from her bag. Smacking it against her other palm, Poppy smiled wickedly, “And yes, ease of access is exactly what I had in mind.”

Tora’s jaw went from slacked open, to snapped shut. His eyes flew from the sight of her bare legs under her skirt, to the ruler smacking against her hand menacingly. 

“Bobby, what is this? What are ya doing?”

“Just as I said, I’m here to teach you a lesson. Yesterday, you made a mistake and wounded my trust in you. Today, you have a chance to learn from that mistake, make things better between us, and earn your forgiveness.”

“You know I’d do anything to make it up to ya. I told ya as much last night. But, I’d be lying if I said ya weren’t making me a little nervous waving that ruler around.”

Poppy sat the ruler down, on the desk beside her and closed the short distance to climb onto Tora’s lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and threaded her fingers in his long, dark hair.

“Tora. Yesterday, you spanked me. You did it without my consent and took away my control. I won’t do that today. This is part of the lesson. So before we even start," Poppy gripped his hair in her hands and made sure she had his attention, "will you submit to my authority and consent to your punishment?" 

"Ya serious? So you're...you're what? You're gonna spank me?"

"I am."

Tora made a noise somewhere between a nervous chuckle and a resigned sigh, all the while searching Poppy's eyes as if for reassurance of her seriousness. He saw no trace of humor.

"So, what does that mean? What are you asking of me?"

"If you consent, you'll go over my knee for a spanking with my hand, after which you'll stand in the corner. If you've been a good boy up to that point, you'll receive 15 strokes with the ruler. If you're not good, each infraction will earn you an extra 5 with the ruler. After that, all will be forgiven and I'll take you to bed and give you your welcome home I had planned yesterday. However, should you not consent-"

"I'll do it," Tora stopped her before she could say anymore. "Not consenting isn't an option. I'm a man who pays his debts. I did ya a huge disservice yesterday in touching ya like that without your permission, and I'll atone for that now."

Poppy sighed inwardly, so relieved that Tora did in fact value and trust her. She leaned in and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek, then stood back up in front of him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"From this point on until your punishment is finished, you will address me as ma'am. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Before we begin, are there any rules you'd like to set or hard limits for you?"

At this question, Tora blushed slightly and looked down at his lap sheepishly.

"Uh, could ya not bind my hands or tie me up. And...don't lock me in anywhere."

Poppy had known this would be the hardest part of punishing Tora. She wanted the punishment to fit the crime, without exacerbating any of his past traumas.

"Of course. Tora, if you're ever uncomfortable I want you to tell me right away."

"But Bob, isn't the point of a spanking to make me uncomfortable?" Tora smirked at her from under his dark lashes.

While Poppy was happy he was jovial enough to not worry about his past surfacing, she wouldn't allow him to make a mockery of this ordeal. She stepped forward and grabbed him by the ear.

"Nowhere in that statement did I hear you address me properly, you've just added 5 extra swats of the ruler."

"Oww! Yes ma'am, I'm sorry ma'am." He rubbed his ear like a sullen child when Poppy released him.

"Much better. Tora, this is a simple spanking. Tying or locking you up was never on the table, but that being said you WILL NOT touch me for the remainder of your punishment. Your hands will stay where I put them, understood?"

"I've gotta be over your bare legs and keep my hands to myself!? That's tortu-," at Poppy's stern look Tora stopped his whining and replied, "yes ma'am."

With nothing else left to say, Poppy squared her shoulders and prepared for the task at hand.

She was about to spank Tora.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

  
  


“Alright, Tora, stand up beside the chair.”

Tora looked taken aback for a moment, as if he couldn’t quite believe he had agreed to it and that the moment of truth had arrived. Then dropping his head with a huff, he placed his hands on his knees and stood up to the side of the chair.

Poppy moved over to the chair and took a seat. After straightening her skirt, she looked up at Tora and patted her lap.

“Place yourself over my lap.”

Tora looked at her for just a moment, jaw clenching and unclenching, then moved to lay across her lap. Due to his large size, and because Poppy and the chair were short, he was able to touch the floor with both his hands and feet on opposite sides of her. Poppy spread her legs a bit to better support his weight, and gave him a moment to get himself situated. She couldn’t keep her hands from softly rubbing his back. It didn’t matter that she was upset with him, having her hands on him always calmed her, and right now she was about as nervous as she had ever been. The rubbing seemed to soothe Tora as well. His shoulders relaxing slightly and his fidgeting stopping.

“Thank you,” Poppy cleared her throat and tried to sound as domineering as possible. “Now, pull down your sweats and bare your bottom.”

Tora scrambled backwards into a kneeling position. His reaction was so abrupt, Poppy had to grab the side of the chair to not topple out of it.

“You’re gonna smack my bare ass!?”

“Yes, Tora, that’s how a spanking works.”

“You had ya pants on!”

“I was attacked without my consent as well...so either get back in position now and pull your pants down, or take your ruler tally up to 25.” 

Poppy narrowed her eyes at him in challenge. Tora knelt, fists on his hips, jaw clenching and unclenching for a few seconds. He leaned his head down, resting his forehead on Poppy’s thigh until finally, he shook his head and growled angrily.

“Fine! I hope ya realize how embarrassing this is! I haven’t bared my ass for a spanking in nearly 20 years. But here I am now! Like some damn snot-nosed kid!”

As he settled back over her lap, Poppy chuckled slightly and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“I know it’s embarrassing, and I appreciate the sacrifice you’re making for me. But don’t think that I haven’t noticed that you haven’t addressed me as ma’am during this little break. Just this time, I’ll forgive it to honor your great sacrifice. Now, let’s try this again...bare. your. bottom.”

Tora reached back, hooked a thumb in his waistband, and slid his pants down over his backside so they rested mid-thigh. His body went rigid with the force of his embarrassment. Poppy glanced down at the fine rounded globes of his beautiful backside. Muscular and taught, ridges ran deep along the sides and twin dimples crested the top of each cheek. Poppy loved Tora’s body, but his derriere was the stuff of fantasy. 

She began rubbing soft circles on his olive skin. Massaging and kneading the flesh that would soon become the canvas for her punishment. As she rubbed, she looked back to Tora and asked, “Are you ready?”

Tora tucked his chin down towards his chest and bowed his head but softly replied, “Yes ma’am.”

Without waiting a second longer, Poppy brought the flat of her palm down with a resounding SMACK! Tora tensed up for a split second, but then seemed to relax in a manner suggesting this would not be as bad as he feared. This didn’t bother Poppy, she had read enough dirty novels to know that it wasn’t necessarily the force of the impact, but the placement and repetition that would make the spanking sting. Encouraged, she set into a rhythm.

Poppy worked up one side of Tora’s backside and down the other. After covering both sides, she began alternating between the two. She noticed when she smacked the same spot multiple times in a row, Tora began to fidget and roll slightly away from the pain.  _ I’m getting to him _ , she grinned to herself. 

She had no agenda for how long this spanking would be, she just figured she would know when it was done. Tora’s backside was beginning to hold a rosy glow and emanate a little heat. She also noticed that he was beginning to curl and flex his fingers and toes. So, she began her lecture.

“Tora, what you did yesterday was wrong.” SMACK! “You’ve always been so careful with me, and respectful of my feelings.” SPANK! “And that made what you did all the more hurtful for me.” SMACK! SMACK! “I know we were having a disagreement, and I’m sorry that I wasn’t more receptive of your need for peace, but you used non-consensual force as a weapon against me,” WHACK!, “and I will not let that slide.” POP! POP! POP!

The last three strikes were delivered rapid fire and square across the center of Tora’s bum. His head popped up, black hair flying, and he uttered a small gasp. 

“Yes ma’am, I would never expect ya to let something like that slide.” Tora grunted through another spank to each of his globes. “But I am sorry, and I regretted it instantly. It’ll never happen again.”

Happy with his response, Poppy decided to move into the final stages of the spanking. The whole of his backside was glowing red at this point, so she decided to focus the last of the punishment on the tender curve where the thighs and buttocks meet. She pulled one of her feet in to lift the knee under Tora’s hips higher. He wiggled a bit, automatically lifting his weight so she could readjust. At this new angle, he was bent more and the area of interest was made more available.

Poppy drew her arm back and unleashed a volley of spanks to his tender sit spots and the tops of his thighs. Caught off guard, Tora kicked a leg up, but quickly set it back down for balance. 

“God dammit, I don’t remember this hurting quite so much! Ya got an iron hand, Bobb-...ma’am!”

Feeling as though Tora had had enough of this portion of the punishment, Poppy brought the spanking to a close with 10 brutal strikes to the under curve of his bottom. Tora hissed and began to roll side-to-side away from her hand, but managed to stay in place otherwise. 

“Well, done Tora.” Poppy used her nails and ran soft lines down the reddened skin of his bottom. “You were a very good boy.” She ran her hand down the back of one thigh, and on the way back up curved inward to lightly brush the exposed flesh of his testicles. Tora startled at the unexpected contact. When her hand went back down between his legs, and she discovered him semi-erect, she wrapped her fingers around him softly. Tora looked back at her over his shoulder.

“W-what are ya doing?” Tora hardened more while looking her in the eye.

“I’m rubbing the sting out,” Poppy replied with a sensual smirk. While maintaining eye contact, she licked her hand and went back to working his now hard shaft. Tora arched his back and moved his hips along with her ministrations, the sting of his ass forgotten momentarily. When Poppy moved her fingers down to glide them across the head of his cock Tora moaned deep in his throat and reached his hand back to stroke her ankle.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk,” Poppy admonished. Immediately dropping her hand. “I warned you not to move your hands or touch me, that’ll be another 5 with the ruler.”

Angered by his forgetfulness and the loss of sensation, Tora released her foot and punched the floor. Poppy grabbed his shoulders and nudged him off her lap and back into a kneeling position.

“Now, give me a kiss, and then go stand in that corner,” she nodded to the corner nearest them at the foot of the bed. 

Tora leaned in with a hungry kiss, his libido well and truly stirred by her teasing. “You’re an evil little minx, my Mistress.” He kissed her again, but was cut off when she pulled away, sending him to the corner with a nod.

“Yes ma’am.” Tora stood and went to pull his pants back into place as he placed a timid hand on his roasted backside.

“Uh, uh, uh. Leave your pants where they are, and put your hands on your head while in the corner. No rubbing anything,” she eyed his stiff member.

Poppy laughed at the all-out pout on Tora’s face. She continued to giggle as he turned and stomped to his spot in the corner.

Stage 1, complete.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

  
  


_You’re in the mafia. You’re the muscle for one of the biggest bosses in the country. You make other men piss themselves as they scamper out of ya way in the streets._ _You’re-_

“Keep your nose in that corner, Tora!”

_You’re a grown-ass man who just got his ass handed to him by his hamster of a girlfriend, and now ya standing in the corner like a pussy!_

“Yes ma’am,” Tora halted his inner-monologue to adjust his position and press his face to the wall. His fingers were interlocked behind his head, his ass was on full display, and it stung like a bitch. 

If he was being honest with himself, he had been shocked at Poppy’s ability to dole out a spanking. He was a man with a major portion of his body covered in intricate tattoos that he never batted an eyelash at, yet this tiny woman was able to make him squirm. 

The worst part of that realization was knowing that he had a session with the ruler still to come. How the hell would that go? He had been a bit worried about the original 15 strikes, and now he had been dumb enough to accrue 10 extra. _Fuuuuuuuck._

All Tora wanted was to wrap up this ordeal so he could bury himself inside Poppy. His dick had been seeking attention since the brief hand job she’d given him. More so than that, he was just ready to reconnect with her in that special way. It felt like weeks since he’d been able to hold her and feel her against him. It still blew his mind that Poppy had come to be such a large part of his life. So after a long week of work, this fight and her refusal to let him touch her, that large part of him felt empty.

Meanwhile, still sitting in the chair, Poppy was enjoying the view. While she didn’t relish truly hurting Tora, she couldn’t deny her pride at the sight of his cherry red backside. She muffled a laugh as she watched him shift his weight from one foot to the other. Though usually a stoic man, when Tora’s mind was working overtime he tended to shuffle his feet like this. Poppy checked her watch. It had been 14 minutes since she sent Tora to the corner. So only one minute left before she would let him out.

_Ok, Poppy girl. You’ve done well. He’s taken you seriously so far. All you have left to do is this dang ruler session. Get to the point, get it done, and then give that poor baby some TLC!_

Poppy shook her head. While being the dominant today had certainly been an adventure, she was ready to trade in her stern voice and punishing blows for sweet nothings and tender cuddles. She’d missed Tora all week and her heart needed the closure of ending this fight with some loving.

_Time’s up. On to Stage 2. You can do this._

“Ok, Tora, come back over here.”

Tora dropped his arms as he turned and shook out the stiffness from holding his arms up. He walked slowly back over to stand beside Poppy. His time in the corner had taken the edge off his arousal, but looking down at Poppy had his cock twitching back to life. The woman turned him on just by being near him.

Being eye level with Tora’s reanimating crotch was a bit more temptation than Poppy could handle at the moment. So she rose and moved to stand in the chair, putting her barely above eye-to-eye with Tora. She tucked a wayward strand of his hair behind his ear and he leaned his face into her palm. Poppy traced little lines on his temples and brushed tiny strands of hair out of his face. For a moment, they just stood and looked each other in the eye.

“Ya make it next to impossible to keep my hands to myself when ya look at me like that.”

“But you’re doing so well restraining yourself, despite it.”

“Well ma’am, that would be cause I’m not givin’ ya anymore opportunities to add 5 more licks, that’s for damn sure!”

Poppy giggled and Tora flashed his dimples in response to the sweet sound. But she quickly schooled her face and looked him in the eye.

“I’m going to strip you out of your clothes for this next part.” Poppy rushed to speak as Tora’s eyes flew open and he prepared to rebuttal, “this is the last concession you have to make to me. So continue being a good boy for just a bit longer and keep your hands to yourself.”

Though he wanted to argue, Tora clamped his mouth shut and nodded. He’d made it this far and he was close to redemption. He’d agreed and owed her this, and he would go to the gallows true to his word.

Poppy snaked her hands under his tank top. Running her hands over the hard, flat planes of his stomach, over the ink on his pectorals, and around to the back of his muscular shoulders before pulling the black fabric over his head.

Tora’s chest rose and fell with labored breaths. This woman would surely kill him with this sweet torture, before she ever even picked up the damn ruler. When Poppy stepped out of the chair and kissed her way down the right side of his body as she leaned down to slide his pants the rest of the way down, Tora threw his head back and groaned.

“Step out of your pants and place your palms on the dresser, Tora.”

Tora tried not to scowl at her as he moved to do her bidding, but he was fairly certain he failed. With one last deep breath, he mustered his strength and leaned himself over onto the dresser.

With the ruler in hand, Poppy took her place behind and to the side of Tora.

“I want you to count these out loud, ok? You’ve got 25. Are you ready?”

_25 and ya done. 25 and ya forgiven. 25 and you can lose yourself in ya sweetheart again._

“Yes ma’am,” Tora’s voice was hoarse. 

Poppy nodded, not that Tora could see her, and raised the ruler.

CRACK!

Tora straightened and yelped in surprise, at the sting and the sound the ruler had created. Poppy stood momentarily shocked at the red line that appeared across the crest of Tora’s cheeks. She only snapped out of the stupor, when Tora bent back over and growled, “one.”

Ready to have this done, Poppy set herself to her task. She set herself in a slow rhythm for the first 5. She would bring the ruler down, allow for the count, and then wait 5 seconds before the next strike.

“Five,” Tora was beginning to sweat under the pressure of keeping himself still. This was one of the most-trying ordeals he had ever been through. He was used to dealing with pain and adversity with brute strength and reciprocation. But that was what had landed him here in the first place, so he refused to fall into that darkness.

“These next 5 will be faster,” Poppy said. “Are you ready?”

Tora could only nod.

Poppy landed the blows one right after the other, leaving stripes from the top to the underside of his bottom. And because these layered over the first set, Tora felt them acutely.

“Six. Seven. Eight. Nine,” Tora dropped his head to the dresser on the last blow and had to catch his breath before finally calling out, “ten.”

Strokes 11 through 15 were given slowly, allowing Tora to fully regain his composure before the next one hit.

At 16, Poppy lost her courage and dropped the ruler on the dresser as she wrapped her arms around Tora from behind. She laid her face against his back and sniffled.

“I don’t want to do this anymore! We can end here,” she cried.

Tora rested his forehead on his arms on top of the dresser. His ass was throbbing and he wanted nothing more than to turn around and scoop Poppy in his arms. But he also wanted to fully earn his forgiveness, he hadn’t come this far to fail now. Picking up the ruler, he handed it to her over his shoulder.

“I earned the extra 10, and I’ll take ‘em. I won’t take less than I’m owed. Finish the job.”

Poppy wiped her eyes and took the ruler. 

“Fine, then don’t count them, let’s just get this over with.”

Tora nodded once and braced for the final onslaught. Poppy placed a hand on his lower back and proceeded to work her way from the top to the bottom, then back up to the top of his butt with 10 quick smacks. Tora bent his knees and pounded the dresser with his fist with the last few blows, and breathed out a relieved, “thank fuck!” when it was over.

He turned around to find Poppy with tears streaming down her face and quickly pulled her into his embrace. 

“C’mere Bobby.” He cuddled her close to him as she wrapped her arms as far around him as they would go. It was as if she was trying to burrow into his chest. “Tch, c’mon kid. I’m the one who got my ass roasted, knix the waterworks will ya? It’s not fair that you’re the one cryin’.”

He pulled back and lifted her chin so that he could look her in the eye.

“I know, I know,” Poppy leaned into his touch. “Thank you, Tora, for proving yourself like that. Your punishment is over.”

“Am I forgiven?”

“Of course you are!”

“Can I call ya sweetheart again?”

“Yes, please.”

“Can I kiss ya?”

Poppy nodded shyly and Tora turned her face up for a gentle kiss that grew hungrier as the lovers reconciled and reconnected. Tora pulled away from her mouth and kissed his way over to Poppy’s ear.

“I love you, sweetheart. I’m so sorry. For everything.”

“I love you too, Tora,” Poppy dropped her hands from around his back and startled at the heat she felt radiating off his backside. “Are you hurting badly?”

“I’ve dealt with worse,” Tora chuckled humorlessly, “but I doubt I’ll sit comfortably for the rest of the day. Ya’ve got a wicked arm sweetheart.”

Keeping eye contact with him, she lowered herself down his naked body and knelt before him. 

“Let me rub the sting out for you,” Poppy said through hooded eyes.


	7. Taking Requests

Hello all! I was full steam ahead when I started this story in September, and then I lost my muse! 

So I am reaching out to the readers to see what you all would like to see next! I have a general idea of where I want the story to go/how it will wrap up, but I'd love some creative input!

Leave your ideas/wishes in the comments and if they make it in I will credit you for the help!

Thanks all...or should I say "spanks all"! 😉


End file.
